


A New Start

by Stitcheskitty



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Rumbelle - Fandom
Genre: AU, F/M, First Time, Reunion Sex, Rumbelle - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 15:24:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10642653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stitcheskitty/pseuds/Stitcheskitty
Summary: When The Evil Queen took Belle as prisoner, Belle called on Rumplestiltskin.





	

Chapter 1

Belle saw the cage door slam shut and lock. All she could think about was how she would never Rumplestiltskin again. She’s trying to be brave. That’s what heroes did, be brave in the moments of trouble. The cage began to move, going to the tower of the Evil Queen. Tears slid down Belle’s cheek and onto her gloved hand. 

Belle then cried out, “Rumplestiltskin! I need you!” 

That gave the Evil Queen a laugh and stopped the caravan.

“If you think that little imp would come save you…”

All of a sudden, one of the Queen’s guards was killed. Both Belle and the Evil Queen looked to where the guard was killed. Rumplestiltskin stood there in his black dragon skin coat and holding a dagger.

“Well, hello, dearie,” Rumplestiltskin said. “I believe you have my true love locked up in that cage.”

“Rumple…” Belle smiled.

“You are not taking her,” The Evil Queen spat. “She’s my prisoner.”

“You know, Regina, I killed one of you guards without flinching.” Rumple said to the Evil Queen. “I can kill you and probably be considered a hero for freeing the kingdom from you,” Rumple pointed the dagger at her.

“Rumple, you don’t have to,” Belle said. 

Rumple looked over to Belle, “Do you really think she should be spared, Belle?”

“Yes, Rumple.” 

Rumple lowered the dagger.

“You’re lucky, Regina,” Rumple said, “My true love wants you to live.”

Rumple then removed the lock from the cage. He helped Belle out. Belle wrapped her arms around Rumple and their eyes met. Rumple then cupped her face. He looked deep into Belle’s eyes and kissed her. Belle then returned the kiss then pulled away.

Belle was surprised he still looked the same.

“Rumple…”

“I tell you later, sweetheart.”

Rumple then turned to the Evil Queen.

“Now, Regina, you’ll go back to your castle and if you so much threaten to harm a hair on Belle’s head you’ll want be killed you’ll spend the rest of you days as a rat.”

Regina then gulped, “Ye… Yes, Dark One.”

Rumple then turned back to Belle put his arms around her waist.

“Let’s go home, sweetheart.”

Rumple then poofed them away to the Dark Castle.

Belle and Rumple were in the parlor right next to the dining table.

“Welcome home, sweetheart,” Rumple said before giving her a kiss.

Belle pulled away.

“Belle, what’s wrong?” Rumple, asked concerned.

“Why didn’t you start to change when we kiss?”

Rumple took a deep breath.

“I’m wearing a magical ring,” Rumple showed her the ring on his hand. “I’m sorry, Belle, I need my powers to reunite with my son.”

“Your son?” Belle asked.

“My son I lost years ago.”

“That’s why you had that room for a child.”

Rumple nodded his head yes.

“I love you, Rumple,” Belle said. “If you need to keep your powers to save your son, then I will be with you the whole way. This can be a great adventure for us.”

“I love you, too, Belle.”

Rumple then kissed Belle. She returned it and let her hand travel up the back of his neck. After a few moments they separated. 

“It’s late, sweetheart,” Rumple said. “How about I fix us a late dinner and I can serve it to you in bed.”

Belle smiled at him, “That would be wonderful, Rumple.”

A few moments later, Rumple served a hearty stu, toasted bread, and wine in the bed chambers. Belle sat up in bed wearing a white nightgown. They ate together while talking about the adventure she had while she was away. After dinner, they each had a small cake. Rumple saw some frosting on the side of Belle’s mouth. He wiped it off with his thumb and she slowly licked it off.

Belle had a seductress look in her eyes. Rumple couldn’t resist the look she gave him. He felt himself becoming hard. 

“Belle…” Rumple said with a moan.

“Yes.” 

“I… I’m…” Rumple took a breath, “I want you, I need you, Belle.”

“I want you, too, Rumple.”

Belle started kissing Rumple and he kissed her back. Rumple gently removed Belle’s nightgown and saw her pure body. He kissed down her neck to her breast and taking one of her nipples into his mouth while his clawed hand gently rubbed the other. Belle gave out a small gasp. 

“Are you alright?” Rumple asked looking up at her. “If you want me to stop…”

“It’s alright, Rumple,” Belle said. “It felt really good.”

Rumple moved his hand down and started to rub Belle’s clit. She let out a moan. He let out a sly smile at the sound.

Belle reached for Rumple’s trousers and rubbed his harden cock. Rumple let a low growl that made Belle want him even more. With a snap of his fingers, he removed his clothes. Belle rubbed her hand down his bare chest to his cock. She wrapped her hand around his shaft and rubbed it. 

“I need to be inside you, Belle.”  
Belle opened up her legs for him. Rumple got between her legs. He let his fingers open her up. She was wet and ready for him. Rumple readied his cock at her entrance, letting the tip tease her opening. 

“Rumple…” Belle moaned out. 

“Are you ready, sweetheart?” Rumple asked looking into her eyes. 

Belle nodded her head yes.

They continued eye contact while Rumple slowly slid his cock into her opening. Belle griped onto his shoulder blades while she moaned at the pain and pleasure. Rumple moaned at the grip Belle’s walls had around his cock. He started to move in and out of her. Belle wrapped her legs around his waist.

Rumple quicken his pace as they both moaned in pleasure. He Rubbed Belle’s stiff nipples and kissed her neck. She grabbed his hair. 

“Rumple…” Belle moaned out.

“Yes, sweetheart?” 

Rumple looked up at Belle.

“I'm...I…” She couldn't finish because of the pleasure she was having.

At that moment Belle came with a loud moan with her walls squeezing Rumple's cock. Rumple then came soon after with his seed releasing inside her. He fell on his lower arms. They were now face to face. Rumple could see the glow from her skin. 

“You're beautiful, Belle,” Rumple said.

Belle smiled at him.

“Thank you, Rumple,” Belle said. “Also, thank you for making my first time wonderful.”

“It was my pleasure.” 

Rumple removed his cock and rolled over to the side. He took a moment to take in the beauty that was his Belle. Belle then yawned a little.

“I think you need some sleep, sweetheart.” 

Rumple smiled at her.

“Will you stay with me?” Belle asked.

“Of course, sweetheart.”

Rumple got a clean nightgown for Belle and helped put it on. He pulled back the blanket and satin sheets for her. Rumple put on a nightshirt and joined Belle in bed.  
Belle curled right next to him when he laid down. Rumple pulled the blanket up to cover them. 

“Good night, Rumple,” Belle said, “I love you.”

Rumple gave Belle a sweet kiss.

“Good night, Belle.” Rumple said, “I love you, too.”

Belle drifted off to sleep. Rumple gently rubbed circles on Belle's back. That when he could see it. The future he saw was changing. All because of Belle.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. Next chapter coming soon.


End file.
